The boss of me
by smn66
Summary: "umm, may I ask why would you need my phone number?" "So whenever I need you, I would call you instead of sending someone to get you" he answered simply. "Oh right!" she laughed nervously and took her phone from her pocket and they exchanged numbers. She didn't even know why she was nervous. it was just her boss asking for her number. her hot boss to be exact.
1. 1

**A/N: hello everyone! This is my firts story. Hope you enjoy reading. **

Flopping down on the bed, the blonde sighed as she stretched her arms. She stood up and smiled looking at her new room. The room was colored in light yellow and had a single bed in the center with a closet on the left side of the bed. There's a window that gives a direct look to the garden in the big mansion she's gonna live in for the being time. Along with a vanity and bedside table. Even though the room was a bit small, she liked it.

Today was her first day in her new job. She used to work in the hospital as a nurse for about 2 years. Then her blue-haired friend told her about this job. She decided to take it since it pays a lot more then her previous job. Plus the job provides a place, well a room to be specific. But she's happy she doesn't have to pay a rent anymore.

There was a soft knock on her door. She walked to the door and opened it to find a girl wearing a maid uniform. She smiled at the pink-haired girl in front of her greeting her. "Hi, Virgo!"

"You are requested to the office." Virgo said with a straight face and then left.

The blonde quickly shut the door after the pink-haired maid left and quickly put on her nurse uniform and did her hair in a neat bun. Then she headed downstairs to the office.

She found it after asking a few servants who worked here. She's been given a tour of the mansion but it was too big that she couldn't help but get lost. She straightened her dress and cleared her throat as she knocked on the door softly.

To be honest with herself, she was a bit nervous. because she's been told that the person she will work under is hard on everyone and forbids any mistakes. she'll have to do her job perfectly to not get on his bad side.

"Come in"

she took a deep breath as she went inside. There was a guy sitting in a wheelchair behind a big mahogany desk by the window. She walked to him and stood in front of him.

The first thing she noticed about him was that he has pink hair. But oddly it suited him. Her eyes trailed down to his face and then to his arms and chest. He was handsome as the rumors said.

"Ehem" a voice rang out interrupting lucy's thoughts.

She realized she was checking him out and quickly looked back at him trying not to blush. damn, she must look stupid right now.

"Good evening Mr.dragne-" she started to say but was cut off by the pink-haired male

"You're late," he said looking at her.

"Oh I'm sorry for that, its because I got-" and she was cut off once again

"Anyways, since you will be my nurse, we will be spending a lot of time together since as you can see I can't walk. So you will have to take me to places I need to go and give me my medicine. As well as take me to my hospital appointments" his tone was tired, worn with exhaustion. "I will give you a file and you read it so you can know everything about my condition. I'm a forgetful person so thats where your parts comes in"

Lucy just nodded as he gave her a file.

"That is all," he said turning his chair around to face the window.

She took that as her cue to leave. clutching the file in her arms, Lucy left the office and went to her room to start on her homework.

After reading and mesmerizing and knowing everything she's supposed to know, she decided she'll go to bed since she has to wake up early tomorrow. She's been informed that tomorrow is her first day.

Her mind drifted to her boss as she laid in bed. Today when she met him he was kinda a bit rude. She didn't even get to say one word. Turns out the rumors were true. He was a hard person to talk to. Or maybe he was just rude to the people who work under him. She just has to make sure she doesn't get on his bad side. Though she was curious about his story. After she read the file she's been giving. She felt sorry for him. He had gotten into this condition because he got into an accident only a month ago. The papers she read didn't have details of the accident itself, only on his condition. It must be hard not being able to walk. Earlier she wanted to ask him how did he get into this accident but was too scared to ask him. Maybe it was a sensitive subject to him. So she decided she'll try asking the employees here in this mansion.

With that thought, Lucy drifted off to sleep.

**xoxox**

Lucy woke up as her alarm rang throughout her small room. She shut it off and got ready for her first day. Her stomach growled loudly in hunger since she didn't have dinner yesterday. Now she was starving. She wondered how breakfast would be here. She thought as she headed to the kitchen. Thankfully she didn't get lost this time. She entered the kitchen and was hit with the smell of freshly baked bread and pancakes, as her mouth watered.

"Good morning everyone" she smiled brightly greeting them. a few of them replied back.

The cook came up to the blonde and handed her the plate. She thanked him as she took her fork. As she was about to dig in, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Virgo.

"Mr. dragneel wants you in the living room now," she said and left without waiting for a reply from Lucy.

"But I didn't eat breakfast yet!" Lucy whined to herself as she looked at her plate with a pout but got up to head to the living room. She doesn't wanna be late.

As she approached the living room she heard voices.

"But Natsu this will cost us a great deal of money. I think we should take-"

"I don't care just tell them the deal is off"

Two figures came in view as she came into the living room. She saw her boss on a wheelchair and beside him, a woman standing, she was fairly tall with red hair flowing down on her back wearing a black pencil skirt with a white shirt. their backs to the girl so they didn't see her.

She cleared her throat announcing her presence. Both turned around to the voice and saw the blonde standing there awkwardly.

Then the woman turned her attention back to the boy "We'll talk about this later" she said and then left.

Lucy walked to Natsu and stood in from of him "Good morning Mr. Dragneel" she said awkwardly.

"Good morning," he said as he sighed and ran his hand through his pink locks.

She noticed there was a tray full of breakfast on a table beside him but it was untouched. She stared at the food her stomach growling again in hunger, wondering why his breakfast was untouched. If a plate of delicious breakfast was set in front of her, she would never let it go to waste.

"You didn't have breakfast yet?"

She looked at him and he had an amused looked on his face. she blushed and shook her head. "not yet. Mr.Dragneel"

"Well then just give me your phone number and you can head back to eat," he said taking his phone out of his pocket.

Lucy's eye widened at what he just said. "umm, may I ask why would you need my phone number?" she said after a moment of hesitation.

"So whenever I need you, I would call you instead of sending someone to get you" he answered simply.

"Oh right!" she laughed nervously and took her phone from her pocket and they exchanged numbers. She didn't even know why she was nervous. it was just her boss asking for her number. her hot boss to be exact.

"Anything else you need Mr. Dragneel?" she asked him before she leaves. Hopefully, he doesn't want anything so she can go eat her breakfast before it gets cold.

"Yeah just take the breakfast back to the kitchen with you," he said.

He wasn't going to have breakfast ? but he's sick and he needs to eat so he can work. otherwise, he will collapse from fatigue.

"Aren't you going to eat your breakfast, Mr. Dragneel?" she asked biting her lips nervously. she hopes he won't lash out at her.

"Nah, not hungry," he said uninterested.

"But you're still in recovery, you should eat properly if you want to work. And it's my job to make sure you stay healthy. So I won't leave and eat breakfast untill you eat" she said stubbornly.

Natsu studied her for a few moments, not saying anything. She was the first one to defy his words. usually, when he says or orders something, it's done in seconds. But she was still standing there crossing her arms with a frown on her face. She looked cute standing there like that. If he had to admit she was actually pretty. with her chocolate brown eyes and her shiny golden hair.

"Alright," he said. he decided to give in this time since she was still standing there.

She came and stood beside him and pushed him in the wheelchair towards the table that held his breakfast. Then she went around him and poured him a glass of orange juice.

"Here you go" he took the glass from her and their hands brushed against each other lightly. he looked at her and her cheeks were dusted in pink as she looked down. she withdrew her hands quickly and stood back a little.

"Well I'm gonna eat now, so you can go," he told her but she just shook her head.

"No can do. won't leave until I make sure you're done" she said looking at him smiling cutely.

He just shrugged and began to eat his breakfast. he kept stealing glances at his nurse and noticed that she was looking at the food in front of him. Then he remembered that she didn't have breakfast yet. And she must be really hungry. He looked at his food and saw that it was a lot for one person. it wouldn't hurt to give some to her while she was here refusing to go back to eat.

"Sit," he said without looking up to her.

She looked dumbfounded as she stared at her boss. "umm what?"

He then looked up to her "come sit here and eat with me since you didn't have breakfast yet"

"Oh it's alright I can just eat later when I head back. I'm not hungry anyway" she said and just then her stomach decided to embarrass her.

He looked at her in amusement as he chuckled "I insist"

She looked embarrassed as she nodded and pulled a chair and sat down.

"So tell me about yourself, Luigi," he said.

"Umm my name is Lucy Mr. Dragneel," she said awkwardly as she cut a clean slice of pancake.

"Yeah that's what I said Luigi," he said holding his laugh.

"For the last time its Lucy. l-u-c-y. my name is not that hard you know" she said annoyed with a cute pout adorning her lips.

"Alright _Luigi_," he said again just to annoy her more. He was having fun teasing her. She looked cute like that as she crossed her arms. He wanted to see this expression more.

"It's LUCY!" she yelled at him. then her eyes widened as she resized what she just did. she put her hands on her mouth. she's gonna get fired. that's it for her. she just yelled at her boss. on her first day. and it will be her last day too. though she didn't mean to but he was mistaking her name a lot. it was annoying.

She was just about to apologize and leave. "Omg I'm so sorry-" but was cut off.

"Luce," he said with a toothy grin.

Maybe it won't be her last day after all.

**A/N: Hope you liked it so far. My first language isn't English so if there's any mistakes tell me please. And also if you want to add something or have an idea feel free to message me. Thank you ya'll. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again everyone! Here you go with chapter 2. Enjoy! **

—-

Lucy walked back to her room after her boss dismissed her after breakfast. She couldn't believe it. Her boss was nice to her and on top of that, he gave her a cute nickname. She actually liked it. After her outburst, she still apologized to him to make sure she wasn't going to lose her job. He didn't get mad though. And she was confused. Everyone kept saying that he was rude and harsh on everyone. But today he was nice to her. Maybe he was in a good mood? though when she came in earlier, she saw him argue with that red-haired woman. And yesterday he didn't let her say one word. He was confusing. Anyways, she's glad she still has her job.

Opening the door to her room, Lucy was surprised to see Virgo sitting on her bed. "Virgo? What are you doing here?"

"I was waiting for you," Virgo said as she stood up from the bed a file in her hand.

"What's this?" Lucy asked as Virgo gave her the file.

"All of 's appointments. Since you will be the one to take him, you must know the time and date for his appointments." She explained to the blonde as she showed her the papers.

"Oh right. Thank you, Virgo!" Lucy thanked the pink-haired girl before she left.

Lucy opened the file again and saw that he has an appointment today at 1 PM. Which is in 4 hours. She looked at her phone and thought about calling him, but she was afraid she was not allowed to call him since he said he took her number so _he_ can call her. Besides its nearly time for his medicine. So, deciding that she will tell him about the appointment in person and give him his medicine, she left her room and went downstairs.

**xoxoxox**

Lucy knew his room was on the second floor, but didn't know exactly which one was his. So going through the corridor opening random doors to many rooms which she guessed were guest rooms. She reached a room on the far right and tried to open the door but found it locked. Lucy thought maybe this is his room. So, she knocked lightly on the door waiting for a response. She waited but nothing. As she was about to knock again, she heard a voice behind her.

"What are you doing?"

Lucy jumped in surprise as she twirled around and saw her boss in his wheelchair having a scowl on his face.

"Oh um, I was trying to find- "

"This room is off-limits. You are not allowed to go in it or near it. Understood?" He said with a serious face. He looked angry.

Lucy got nervous. He was angry but she didn't understand why. He's like back to the first time she met him.

"y-yes ." She stuttered.

"Now tell me, what are you doing here?" He asked her, this time his features free from any anger. _Seriously?_

"I was trying to find your room, to tell you that you have an appointment at 1 PM." She explained nervously.

"Very well, tell Virgo to get the car ready an hour before." He said as she nodded.

They stood there in silence, none saying a word. Lucy thought of asking her boss about this room but he looked really angry when he found her. She was really curious though. What's inside this room?

"I will take a nap for an hour, take me to my room, it's the last one on the left side," He said breaking her out of her thoughts.

She nodded as she pushed him in the wheelchair to his room. She opened the door to his room and looked around in awe. His room was huge. There was a king-sized bed in the middle and a walk-in closet and a bathroom. There was a sitting area with couches and a TV on the left side of the room. It was like a mini apartment minus the kitchen. This boy was insanely rich.

"You can go now," He said as he pushed himself in the wheelchair to the bathroom.

"w-wait!" She said quickly before he closes the door.

"Yeah?" He asked his hand still on the door handle.

Her face was red from embarrassment at what she was about to ask. "umm can you do this by yourself?"

"It's a bit difficult, but I can manage." He grunted as he shut the door.

She stood there thinking. No one was helping him? it must be difficult to do everything on his own. She thought he hired someone who would help him with this kind of stuff. She looked around again and saw a lot of meds on his bedside table. After she read the first file, she tried memorizing the times for his meds and put some alarms in case she forgets or gets distracted by something. She wants to make sure she does her job perfectly.

"What are you still doing here?" She turned around and saw him behind her by the door.

"Oh um it's time for your medicine ," She replied still frowning. She was still thinking about how everything must be hard for him to do since he can't use his legs.

"What's with the face?" He said raising an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry but can I ask why didn't you hire someone to help you with your daily needs?" She asked after a moment of hesitation.

"I don't need to, I can do everything by myself"

"But it would be easier for you to have someone to help you"

"Not everything in life is easy," he said turning around in his wheelchair to his closet.

She looked at his back as she thought about what he just said. He looked in pain when he said that. Maybe it had something to do with his accident. She wanted to know but she felt it was still not the right time to ask.

Lucy bit her lips as she said "It's true, but it wouldn't hurt if we ask people for help when we need it. Especially when it makes our life easier." Then she walked to his closet and picked random sweatpants and a t-shirt after opening a few drawers.

Natsu didn't say anything and was watching her the whole time. what's with this girl? He clearly showed he didn't want any help with this. But she was stubborn reminding him of a certain someone. His heart throbbed as flashbacks came to his mind. He shook his head riding himself from those miserable thoughts. There was a girl in _his_ room going through _his_ drawers. A girl who was working _under_ him. yet he couldn't find himself to yell at her or get mad at her. Wasn't he supposed to be harsh on her? he was supposed to be this coldhearted person who everyone is afraid of. Yet he was here in his stupid wheelchair not having the heart to get mad at this girl. This Lucy.

"There you go," Lucy said as she turned around and put the clothes on his lap" She then went around and pushed him to the bathroom and closed the door.

"I'll just wait outside" He heard her say through the door. He just shrugged and tried to change quickly not wanting to make her wait for long. He didn't know why. But with his legs being helpless it took a bit of time to change. After he finished, he called out to her and she opened the door with her eyes closed tightly.

"You can open your eyes I'm dressed" He chuckled at her cute antics.

She opened her eyes and looked at him. He couldn't help but get lost in her eyes. She has such beautiful eyes.

Lucy walked to him and pushed him to the bed. Then she stood there looking at the bed while deep in thought. He tried not to laugh. She was being too cute. She's probably trying to figure out how to help him to his bed. Then she came and stood in front of him and bent down.

His eyes widened. "What are you doing?"

As she bent down she locked the wheelchair on both sides so it wouldn't move and stood back up. "Doing my job" she answered with a smile.

Natsu didn't protest and went along with her. She stood in front of him again and caged his knees inside her knees as she put her hands under his arms "Can you please lean into my shoulder?" She said trying not to blush but failing miserably.

He can do it by himself but this was interesting and decided to go along with it. He leaned into her as she did her best to lift him up and he helped her by leaning into her. Their faces were close to each other. He inhaled her scent, she smelled nice. He looked at her and saw that she was having trouble with his weight.

She took small steps to the bed and lean him down. She let out a breath as his weight disappeared. Then she grabbed his legs and lifted them up in the bed. She quickly adjusted the pillows as he leaned back in a sitting manner.

"You look like you had trouble helping me" He laughed at her embarrassed face.

"Oh not at all!" she denied with a red face.

"You looked like you were trying to figure out how to do it at first. Aren't you supposed to know all this already?"

"I do. But there are different ways to do it. It depends on the condition of the person. So, in your case, it's best to put your weight on my shoulder because you cannot put your weight in your legs as you can't umm...feel them…yet" she said awkwardly pausing at the end.

He nodded and said nothing else.

"It's time for your medicine," she said quietly as she took a cup of water and 2 pills. She handed him the cup and the pills as he swallowed them and drank the whole cup.

"All done" she smiled as she took back the cup and placed it on the table "Do you need anything else before I leave?"

"No, you can go now" he yawned as he laid down.

"I'll come to wake you up when we head to the hospital," she said softly before she walked out and closed the door behind her.

She leaned her back at the door her heart beating fast. She remembered how close their faces were and blushed hard. It was so awkward when she was trying to get him to the bed. But it was her job to make sure he's safely seated. He might hurt himself or fall if he was alone. She doesn't understand how was he able to cope with all of this in such a short period.

**xoxoxox **

Natsu woke up due to someone shaking him lightly. He opened his eyes to find big chocolate eyes staring right back at him. She was looking at him nervously biting her lips. When she noticed that he woke up, she quickly stood up straight.

"umm we should head to the hospital for your appointment," she said, playing with the hem of her dress unconsciously.

"Okay," he said as she helped him sit up.

She brought the wheelchair close to the bed. He looked at her in deep thought. She was really persistent with him getting help for this. He admits its hard and so many times he fell from the wheelchair and had a hard time getting back on it. But he didn't want to need anyone anymore. He doesn't want to feel the loss of somebody precious to him again.

"You don't have to do this you know," He told her but she shook her head.

"It's part of my job to take care of you," She said as she lifted the cover and helped him get on the chair.

He had his arms wrapped around her as she lowered him on the chair. But she forgot to lock the wheels and he slipped down and the chair rolled back to the wall. Natsu fell on his back and dragged Lucy down with him since he had his arms around her. She fell on top of him.

none of them moved as they stared into each other. Natsu looked at her and he stopped breathing for a second. She was staring into his eyes and her hair was flowing down around her face, a few strands of her hair tickled his neck as he stared back at her. He felt the argue to touch her hair.

"So much for taking care of me" he smirked at her his arms still around her.

Lucy's eyes widened as she realized the position they were in and quickly got off him.

"Oh my god i am so sorry !" she apologized with a red face as she brought the chair back and this time making sure to lock it.

She helped him on the chair and pushed him to the bathroom and shut the door.

She stood in his room as her heart rammed against her chest. _that was so embarrassing! she shook her head as she tried to calm her racing heart._

though he was right. _so much for taking care of him. _

—

**A/N : Hope you liked it. Tell me your thoughts in a review. That would make me happy _ **


	3. Chapter3

**Chapter 3**

Natsu was confused. One of his employees made a mistake. And he's one to not allow mistakes, to make sure everything goes perfectly. Yet this employee that was standing in his room right now just made a mistake and he didn't get mad at her. He didn't yell at her. He just stared at her like an idiot. he slipped because of a mistake she made. he looked at himself in the mirror and saw a smile on his face. why was he smiling? He wasn't supposed to smile in front of people. he wasn't supposed to smile even when he's alone. he doesn't deserve to smile. not when everything was his fault.

The pink-haired male sighed as he got ready for his appointment, all while Lucy was waiting for him outside his bathroom.

After he finished, he saw the blonde was still in her nurse outfit. He looked her up and down as she blushed. "umm something wrong with my clothes?" She asked as she fidgeted in her spot.

"Yeah," He said bluntly still looking at her.

She was about to open her mouth but he continued talking. "Change into your regular clothes, you should wear the uniform only in this house"

"Are you sure ? since we're going to the hospital anyway.." She asked.

"Yeah, go get changed and I will let someone else take me to the car," He said as he strolled to the door in his wheelchair.

The blonde nodded as she went to her room which was on the third floor to get changed. After getting into a simple short-shorts and a yellow t-shirt with short sleeves. Lucy wore her sandals as she went downstairs and then walked out. The mansion was surrounded by a garden and there was a round driveway at the front door. She saw a black car as she walked and got in. Her boss was seated in the backseat next to her as he mentioned for the driver to drive to the hospital, which was a good 25 minutes away.

The whole ride was silent as Natsu kept looking out the window. Lucy felt awkward at the silence but figured her boss was not in the mood to talk, so she didn't say anything.

**xoxox**

After they arrived at the hospital, they went to the doctor's office.

"Hey kiddo, finally decided to come" greeted the pink-haired boy as they walked into his office.

"Yo, Guildarts." Natsu greeted back as Lucy stood behind him.

Guildarts looked at Lucy grinning "oooh, finally got yourself a girlfriend, I see."

Lucy's eyes widened as she put her arms up about to deny it but Natsu beat her to it.

"She's not my girlfriend, she's my nurse."

's grin only widened as he clapped his hands "The one and only Natsu actually took in my advice?"

Natsu had an embarrassed look on his face as he muttered how his red-haired manager forced him to hire one. Though now that he thinks about it, it was not a bad idea.

"So what's your name Natsu's nurse?"

"Lucy." The blonde answered shortly still blushing for him mistaking her as her boss's girlfriend.

"Aah what a lovely na-" was about to say but was cut off by Natsu.

"Can we get this done already!" He said impatiently. But the doctor just waved him off and talked to Lucy for a bit asking her questions about how was she hired.

Natsu was getting frustrated. He wants to go home already. He hated going to those stupid appointments when he know its useless. He's never gonna be able to walk again. He doesn't even deserve to be treated while his…

Lucy noticed his bad mood and told the doctor to begin with Natsu's appointment.

**xoxox**

After the appointment, told Lucy to bring Natsu again next week. Getting into the car as it drives off to the mansion. Lucy looked at her boss and he was in the same position when they were driving to the hospital. He looked deep in thought and had a frown on his face. She wanted to know what was going through his mind. Lucy wondered how can someone as handsome as he is single. has he ever fallen in love before? did he have girlfriends before? did he go on dates? She doesn't know why but she wants to know what was his life like in his teenage years. was he a playboy? or the nerdy type who always gets straights A's?

"Stop it." He suddenly said.

Lucy looked dumbfounded as she looked at him. "what?"

"Stop staring at me." He said with annoyance lacing his voice.

Lucy blushed embarrassed for being caught staring at him. "uh. sorry I was-"

"It's fine." He cut her off.

"We're here sir." The driver announced and Lucy looked out the window and was surprised to see they're not in the mansion, instead she saw a wide and spacious land of green with trees all around. The driver got out of the car and helped Natsu out after bringing the wheelchair. Lucy was confused. Why did they come here? she looked out again and saw that it was deserted and not a single soul was here.

She got out of the car as well still confused why they were here. They walked through the land until they stopped in front of a large tree and there she saw a single grave. The Driver pushed Natsu in the wheelchair closer and walked back. Lucy was about to walk closer to see who's name is written on the stone above the grave, but the driver held her back and she looked at him in confusion as he shook his head.

she couldn't read the name written on the stone since they were a bit far. "Who died?" She asked the driver but was shushed. So she just stood there looking at her boss as he took the flowers and placed it near the stone. when did he even get the flowers? Her guess maybe the driver bought them when they were at the hospital.

After 10 minutes have passed, Natsu called out to his driver who walked to him and the headed to the car, Lucy just stood there dumbly as she stared at them walk to the car.

"Arent you coming ?" Natsu asked without turning his head.

"ooh..right.." She said as she gave the grave one last look and walked to them.

There were many questions swirling inside Lucy's head about the pink-haired boy as they drove back to the mansion, but she didn't dare to ask one question…_yet_.

—-

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was short, but more is coming soon. Stay with me _**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Days and weeks passed and Lucy got used to her job and the swings mood by her boss. The people who works here are really nice to her. She enjoyed living here for the time being. But she still thinks back to that day when they went to that place. She didn't ask him yet. She wanted to ask him but she didn't get a chance. He was so busy with work, and that red-haired girl came often. She witnessed a lot of arguing between them about work. Natsu never seemed to be satisfied with anything. And whenever she asked questions about him, they never answer and quickly change the subject.

They went to his appointments every week and getting treatment and physical therapy. Lucy noticed how he barely smiled and always preferred to be alone. She knew he was in pain, but he wouldn't let her in. Though she tried so many times to make him open up his heart. But he always gave her cold replies or ignored her.

Whenever Natsu goes to sleep, she is done for the day. He already went to sleep at 12 AM, So, she went to her room and tossed in her bed for hours unable to sleep. after finally giving up her attempts to sleep. She wondered around in the mansion. She stopped in front of the "forbidden" room. she put her hands on the knob and tried to open the door but found it still locked. She sighed and then turned back to head to her room. As she passed by Natsu's room, she heard the sound of breaking glass. She stopped in her tracks and turned to the door. Then she heard it again and then a yell. It was Natsu's voice.

She opened the door and her eyes widened when she saw Natsu on the floor. He looked like a mess. The wheel chair was on the far right on the side the wheels still rolling from where it was obviously rolled over, and shards of broken glass scattered on the floor.

Her eyes drifted to his hand and gasped when she saw it was covered with blood. She quickly rushed to his side. "omg! ! what happened?"

She was about to take his hand but he pulled away. "leave." he said tightly while looking down his bangs covering his eyes.

"How can I leave when you're like that? you're bleeding!" she exclaimed with concern.

"I don't care, just go!" He suddenly yelled.

There was a moment of silence.

"No." She then said calmly and took his hand this time not giving him a chance to pull away. He looked up to her and saw her eyes filled with worry as she inspected his bloody hand.

She then pulled off the bandana that was wrapped in her hair and wrapped it around his hands. She then stood up and walked over to the cabinet where she keeps all his meds and first-aid kit. she took the box and walked back to him and sat in front of him. Then she started to treat his hand.

"I don't know what you're going through, but everything will be okay in the end. And remember that its always okay to ask for help." She said softly, but he said nothing as he kept looking at her working on his hand.

They stayed in silence foe a few minutes as she treated his hand.

"So, can I ask you what's wrong?" She asked in a whisper as she looked at him.

He stared at her still not saying anything. She looked genuinely concerned. But why? He was just someone she works for. She doesn't even know him that much. But for the past few weeks, she's been here and helping him through everything. He admits that she actually made so many things easier for him. But it was her job. She's supposed to do those kinds of things. But then again, her job was only to take him to his appointments and give him his meds. But she insisted on doing more for him, even though he didn't ask her for it. Maybe she deserves to know why he acts like that towards her and everyone.

"I lost someone I loved and it was my fault." He suddenly said with a pained expression.

Lucy then remembered the day they went to this single grave. "Who?" she whispered.

"My father."

She didn't say anything and let him continue talking.

"The reason I'm in this fucking condition is because I had a car accident. My father was with me, but h-he didn't su-survive." He said clinching his fist and closed his eyes tight as the memories flooded in his mind.

"How is this your fault?"

"It's a long story." He said tiredly.

Lucy then scooted closer to sit next to him on the carpeted floor, and took his uninjured hand in her palms as she looked into his eyes. "I have all the time in the world. You can tell me." She said softly as she squeezed his hand slightly.

He was hesitant but then decided to give in "That day me and my old man were on our way to a meeting with some other businessmen for a deal that will make a fortune for our company. My father was unsure about those guys and didn't trust them. But I kept convincing him that it would be good for the company and we should go for it. And after some convincing he agreed to make the deal."

Natsu then paused but Lucy squeezed his hand for him to continue. "Stupid me was too excited about the deal to realize they were actually after the company and wanted my father out of the picture. And Because I'm still young and has little knowledge. They think they will be able to take me down."

Lucy's eyes widened. "And then what happened?" She whispered.

"On our way to the meeting. We were with the driver's company and me and my father were in the backseat. Suddenly the driver began to press on the pedal and drove really fast. My father was telling him to slow down, but he ignored him. Then the driver turned his head to my father before muttering a "I'm sorry" and before I know it, I was thrown to the side. The car flipped 3 times. I'm still surprised I made it out alive." Natsu heard a small gasp from the blonde.

"After some investigating, we found out that those guys had threatened the driver with his family. He was married and had two kids. The investigator assigned for this case was really fast and smart. He figured everything in a week only. They caught the bad guys of course and shut down their company."

Lucy then let go of his hand and pulled him in a hug. "I'm sorry for what happened to your father. But I'm glad they caught the bad guys"

his eyes widened as he froze in place. She was hugging him. When was the last time he had a hug?

The she pulled back to look at him "But none of what happened was your fault. It was those guys' fault. They did this. And its s good they're getting punished for it. They deserve it a million time. but you don't deserve any of this. So never think this was your fault."

Natsu didn't say anything and just stared at her. How can she say this wasn't his fault? If he didn't convince his father they wouldn't have-

And is if she heard him...

"You didn't know they had bad intentions towards your father. You couldn't have known they would do something this awful. Don't blame yourself for something you didn't do." She said as she stared into his eyes.

"you deserve happiness. Don't lock yourself from others. Don't keep everything in. don't carry this burden on your shoulder on your own. its okay to be sad. Its okay to cry when you're in pain, but don't be sad alone. Let others be there for you. Don't be harsh on yourself. You deserve to smile Natsu. You've gone through so much. Yet you still have the house under control and the company in good shape and do everything perfectly. Even though you're in this condition and in such a short time, you still kept yourself steady on the ground and kept going forward. I admire you for that." She said smiling softly at him.

"So stop blaming yourself" then she pulled him in another hug. A much tighter hug. And she was surprised that he hugged her back as tightly. He didn't say anything as they hugged. But then she felt something wet on her shoulder and she heard a sob. Then she realized that Natsu was crying. She stroked his soft hair and rubbed his back to comfort him.

They stayed like that for a few minutes before Natsu pulled away. "I'm glad I hired you" he said with a real smile.

Lucy blushed as she whispered. "I'm glad too"

Natsu then looked towards the window and back to Lucy grinning. "Luce."

Lucy's eyes widened as she heard the nickname, he called her with on her first day working. "y-yeah?"

"Can you help me get to the chair? I want to show you something."

"s-sure" She stood up and brought the chair near him. after helping him in the wheelchair, Lucy then stood behind him to push him in the wheelchair. "Where to?"

"Go to the elevator" He said pointing to his door. She can here the smile in his voice. She was happy she got him to smile. He deserves to smile after going through so much.

"Are we going out somewhere? Its pretty late" she said confused as she headed to the elevator.

After getting in, Natsu told her to press on number 4. Lucy got more confused when she saw the number. This mansion only has 3 floors. She pressed on it nonetheless. Then the elevator dinged as they reached the unknown place to her. The door of the elevator opened and she was met with a door.

Natsu told her to push him closer so he can open the door with the knob. She did so and after he opened the door, she realized they were in the roof. It was really wide and empty. Lucy looked in surprise as she saw the sun was starting to rise. She didn't realize it was time for sunrise already.

She can't believe she spent 2 entire hours in his room. it seemed like only a few minutes…

"Why did you stop. Go forward." he interrupted her thoughts and she walked further until they reached near the edge of the roof. Lucy stopped at a safe distance between them and the edge.

The sky is getting coloured in different colours as the sun started to rise more and Lucy stopped breathing for a second. "This is beautiful" She breathed out.

"I always come up here whenever I can't sleep at this time" He said looking out to the horizon.

"Really?" Lucy asked surprised. "Isn't it hard for you to come here on your own ?"

"Not really since the knob isn't too high and I can push myself in the wheelchair. The elevator is a big help too." he said nonchalantly.

"Well now you can have a different kind of help." she said with red cheeks. And she's glad she's standing behind him so he can't see her face.

"Luce." her heart skipped a beat at the nickname.

"Y-Yeah Natsu?" she couldn't help but stutter.

"Since when did I allow you to call me Natsu? Did you forget that I'm your boss? You know since all my employees call me ." he said playfully biting his lips trying not to laugh. He couldn't see her face but he imagined how she widened her eyes and will apologize any second now.

"o-oh I'm sorry , I didn't mean to call your by your name."

Natsu couldn't help but laugh at how nervous she got. She really overthinks everything.

"I'm kidding Luce. Actually from now on just call me Natsu." he turned his head around to look at her and smiled.

She blushed as she looked down trying to hide her red cheeks by her hair. "o-okay"

"Come stand in front of me for a second," he said as he took her hand and brought her in front of him.

"What are you doi-" She was cut off as he pulled her down on his lap. Then he put his arms around her and laid his chin on her shoulder.

"Much better," he said as he snuggled her closer.

Lucy's face heated at the position they were in. Did her boss just pull her in his lap? Though she can't say she didn't like it. So she didn't say anything and stayed still.

"Relax," he said into her ears when he noticed she was stiff in his arms. She shivered but relaxed and leaned back into his chest.

And they stayed like that in silence looking out to the horizon with both their hearts beating fast. And having smiles on their faces.

xoxoxox

Natsu looked down at the blonde in his arms. She had fallen asleep. She must have been really tired. He pulled a strand that had fallen into her face, behind her ear and smiled.

He didn't know why he did that. Why did he bring her here? Why did he cry in her shoulder? Why did he pull her into his lap? He didn't know. It's like she's taking control of him and make him do all of this. He was confused with his feelings. But for the first time in so long, He allowed himself to smile.


End file.
